Konagi Yawakaze/Relationships
Reject Five Ouka Yuuouji They have been best friends since their freshmen year and were in the same class. However Ouka's lack of perception and overall wild behavior, tends to lead the sweet and clumsy Konagi being placed in embarrassing situations which bothers her to no end. Despite their conflicting personalities, both girls remain good friends, even ignoring their rank differences in school hierarchy to hang out with no problems. Coincidentally, both girls are shown to have romantic feelings for the same boy but they don't seem to be aware of this fact. Ouka and Konagi.gif 256.jpg| Kanade Amakusa Despite belonging to two completely different factions, they are shown to be on friendly terms with one another even if his curse hampers with their interactions. During one outing with him and Ouka, Konagi was alright with him coming along as she needed to get over her nervousness around boys and since he was Ouka's friend it made the situation easier. When the matter of his second mission came up, Kanade instead protected Konagi from a robber who was moving to attack her and she was worried for him before Ouka knocked the man out. It has been suggested that Konagi may have developed romantic feelings for him because he protected her from harm, as well her thanking him while smiling and blushing greatly at him after it was over. Her feelings for him have been hinted on other occasions, as while she is usually nervous when talking to other boys she is shown to be fine when talking to him, despite his bad reputation with others and strange antics because of his curse. She was even okay with him staring at her in a new swimsuit at the waterpark, which showed that she was now comfortable around him. She was worried for him after he was woozy and confused from a ride on the roller coaster with Ouka. However, their friendship usually earns Kanade the ire of the other students notably her bodyguards while Konagi apologizes for these instances. Kanade is completely unaware to her affections, but he does consider her to be a sweet girl while being amazed and often feels guilty by her pure and innocent personality. 281.jpg|Konagi on an outing with Kanade and Ouka Others Her Bodyguards It was shown in episode 4, that due to her sweet and innocent personality as well her student rank, Konagi has gained a group of admirers who swore to protect her reputation from being sullied. Whenever anyone or mostly Kanade gets too close to her, the guards would appear and proceed to violently beat him for believing he and Konagi are close friends despite them being good friends. It is unknown what she thinks of them but she has been shown to apologize to Kanade after he is attacked by them on occasion. In episode 10, they beat up Kanade even though he did nothing to Konagi before attacking another boy who attempted to make advances on her. Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs